OBJECTIVE: To continue to expand and to improve an established Interdisciplinary Clinical Cancer Education Program. SPECIFIC AIMS: 1. To coordinate all cancer-related teaching during the basic science years to insure an integrated core cancer curriculum for all medical students. 2. To expand interdisciplinary teaching during the clinical clerkship and house staff years through improved tumor conferences and increasing interdisciplinary participation in the care of each cancer patients. 3. To provide the opportunity for specialized training in Oncology for students (Clinical Assistants) and post-residency subspecialists (Clinical Associates). 4. To operate an Interdepartmental Oncology Ward at Grady Hospital as a demonstration center for improved cancer care to medical students, house staff, postgraduate physicians, nurses, physicians' associates and social workers. 5. To cooperate in the continuing strengthening of oncology training in the Allied Health Professions; specifically, Nursing, Social Work, Physicians' Associates, Physical Therapy and Rehabilitation, Radiation therapy technicians, Enterostomists, and Mammography. 6. To provide special lectureships in Oncology by national authorities for all elements of the Medical Center and for practicing physicians. 7. To provide teaching aids for self-study use.